kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Sora
Sora est le héros de la série Kingdom Hearts, ainsi que l’élu de la Keyblade. Vivant sur les Îles du Destin avec ses meilleurs amis Riku et Kairi, il voulait quitter son monde avec eux, à l'aide d'un radeau, et en découvrir d'autres. Toutefois, la nuit avant leur départ, l'île fut attaquée par les Sans-cœur, qui détruisirent le cœur de ce monde. Son nom (空') signifie « ciel » en japonais. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *'''Rapport de Terra / Rapport d'Aqua Ce garçon est joyeux et plein d'énergie. Son ami Riku et lui s'amusent toujours sur l'une des petites îles. ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Première entrée' C'est un garçon enjoué et débordant d'énergie. Il a été envoyé dans un autre monde la nuit où les Sans-cœur ont attaqué son île. Depuis, il se bat contre eux avec la Keyblade et recherche son amie Kairi. *'Deuxième entrée' Maître de la Keyblade. Il était devenu une ombre après avoir brisé son propre cœur pour libérer celui de Kairi qui sommeillait en lui. Mais les sentiments profonds de Kairi pour Sora l'ont ressuscité. Il doit maintenant affronter Ansem qui menace de recouvrir le monde de Ténèbres. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Ce garçon vif et courageux a été choisi par la Keyblade pour combattre les Sans-cœur. Sora a anéanti le diabolique Ansem et a ainsi mis fin à son désir de plonger le monde dans les Ténèbres. Mais lors de ce violent combat, Sora a perdu des amis, qu'il cherche aujourd'hui à retrouver. Rapport D Ami d'enfance de Riku et combattant de la Lumière. Choisi par la Keyblade pour repousser le Mal. Il affronta Riku, mais leur amitié fut plus forte que tout. Ensemble, ils empêchèrent les Ténèbres de recouvrir le monde. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sora, l'élu de la Keyblade, avait dû quitter son île pour retrouver ses amis, aspirés par des forces obscures. Accompagné de Donald et Dingo, notre héros avait sauvé Kairi et empêché que les mondes ne soient engloutis par les ténèbres. Mais cette victoire fut accomplie au prix d'un sacrifice : Riku, son meilleur ami, était resté prisonnier du domaine des ténèbres. Sora s'était alors lancé dans une nouvelle mission : sauver Riku. Mais au cours de cette aventure, notre héros fut plongé dans un profond sommeil. Désormais réveillé et doté de nouveaux habits magiques, Sora repart à la recherche de Riku, accompagné de ses fidèles amis Donald et Dingo. ''Kingdom Hearts: coded'' Après la destruction de son île par les forces des Ténèbres, ce garçon vif et intrépide avait été choisi par une étrange épée, nommée la Keyblade, pour combattre les Sans-cœur. Trois alliés de poids lui avaient prêté main-forte : Mickey, Donald et Dingo. Dans la version digitalisée du journal de Jiminy, ce trio va se lier d'amitié avec la réplique virtuelle de Sora. '' Histoire ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep thumb|150px|Sora, lorsqu'il était enfant. Quatre ans avant les évènements de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, le cœur de Sora, un nouveau-né, rencontra celui de Ventus. Sentant que le cœur de Ventus était incomplet et brisé, le cœur de Sora fusionna avec celui de Ventus, donnant à ce dernier la force de survivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse récupérer ce qu'il lui manque de lui-même. Quatre ans plus tard, Sora n'avait pas d'autre soucis que d'essayer de battre son meilleur ami Riku à la course. Il rencontra Terra mais ce dernier ne lui adressa pas la parole, trop ébloui par la lumière que dégageait Riku. Quand ce fut au tour d'Aqua de rencontrer Sora et Riku, elle remarqua que quelqu'un avait transmis le pouvoir à Riku, et demanda à Sora de le protéger si son ami s'égarait dans de sombres chemins. thumb|left|Sora rencontrant le cœur de Ventus au Palier de l'Éveil. Après la destruction de Vanitas, le cœur de Ventus errait dans les ténèbres. Sora, se sentant soudain triste, ferma les yeux et ouvrit son cœur comme le lui avait conseillé Riku. Se retrouvant sur son Palier de l'Éveil, Sora rencontra de nouveau le cœur de Ventus, ce dernier ayant été attiré par la lumière du garçon. Ventus demanda s'il pouvait rester avec lui, et Sora répondit que si ça ne le rendait plus triste, alors il serait ravi que Ventus reste avec lui. Le cœur de Ventus se réfugia alors en Sora. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Le départ de l’Île du Destin thumb|Sora et Kairi la veille du départ. Sora, Riku et Kairi vivaient sur l’Île du Destin, un monde plutôt isolé. Ayant toujours rêvé de visiter d'autres mondes, ils construisirent un radeau, espérant quitter le leur. Mais la nuit avant leur départ, il y eut une tempête ténébreuse. Sora, qui cherchait partout après ses amis, retrouva Riku ; ce dernier avait ouvert son cœur aux Ténèbres et disparut. Alors que Sora se faisait lui aussi engloutir par les Ténèbres, la Keyblade apparut dans sa main. Quand il retrouva Kairi, elle avait l’air malade. Poussée par une rafale de vent, elle disparut alors que Sora tentait de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier finit éjecté de l'île, et se retrouva à la Ville de Traverse. A la recherche de Riku et Kairi À la Ville de Traverse, Sora rencontra Donald et Dingo. Sur ordre du Roi Mickey, ils étaient à la recherche d’une certaine « clé », ainsi que d'un homme nommé Léon. La Keyblade que Sora portait n'était autre que la clé à la recherche de laquelle le Roi avait envoyé Donald et Dingo. Étant donné que le Roi avait disparu durant sa propre mission, Donald et Dingo suivirent Sora, et ensemble, cherchèrent leurs amis perdus. Arpentant maints mondes (le Pays des Merveilles, le Colisée de l’Olympe et la Jungle Profonde), Sora finit par retrouver ses amis, mais pas de la façon qu’il souhaitait… Sora retrouva Riku, qui était aussi à la recherche de Kairi, mais ce dernier avait complètement changé: Maléfique avait corrompu ses pensées, en lui racontant que Sora s'était fait de nouveaux compagnons, et qu’il les avait trahis, lui et Kairi. Pendant ce temps, Kairi avait perdu son cœur. Riku, s'étant mis en colère suite aux paroles de Maléfique, s'était tourné du côté des Ténèbres, espérant récupérer le cœur de Kairi, une fois cette dernière retrouvée. Durant ce temps, Sora et ses amis parcoururent différents mondes (Agrabah, la Ville d'Halloween, Monstro, Atlantica et le Pays Imaginaire), verrouillant les Serrures et empêchant ainsi les Sans-cœur d'accéder aux cœurs de ces mêmes mondes. Le cœur de tous les mondes Quand Sora arriva à la Forteresse Oubliée, il fut confronté à Riku, qui s'empara de la Keyblade. Donald et Dingo se joinrent à lui, étant forcés de suivre « le porteur de la clé » selon les ordres du Roi. Cependant, quand Sora revint se battre contre Riku, aidé de la Bête, il avait renforcé son cœur, et Donald et Dingo revinrent à ses côtés. Le renforcement de son cœur était principalement dû à son amitié avec les deux envoyés royaux. Enragé par le fait que le cœur de Sora soit plus fort que le sien, Riku se battit contre Sora, mais perdit. Plus tard dans la Forteresse Oubliée, Sora apprit de Riku, possédé par Ansem, que depuis le début le cœur de Kairi était en lui. Utilisant la Keyblade crée par l'amalgame des cœurs des princesses, il libéra celui de Kairi et des autres princesses au sacrifice du sien, et devint un Sans-cœur.thumb|Sora sacrifiant son cœur pour libérer celui de Kairi. Malgré sa transformation, il conserva ses souvenirs, et redevint lui-même par l'action de Kairi. La forteresse étant envahie par les Sans-cœur, ils furent obligés de fuir, laissant Riku retenir l'esprit d'Ansem. Après un dernier monde épique, Sora se retrouva sur les restes de son île, et affronta Ansem. Après avoir été vaincu, celui-ci tenta d'invoquer les Ténèbres de Kingdom Hearts, mais fut finalement annihilé par sa Lumière. La menace détruite, Sora scella, avec l'aide de Riku et Mickey, la Porte des Ténèbres, mais dût les laisser de l'autre côté. Kingdom Hearts commença à reconstituer les mondes disparus, et Sora retrouva Kairi le temps d'une promesse, celle de revenir sur leur île. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Des souvenirs perdus Étant séparé de ses amis, Sora continua sa recherche de Riku et du Roi Mickey, accompagné par Donald et Dingo. Alors qu’ils s’arrêtaient à un croisement et se reposaient, un mystérieux homme en noir apparut et dit au jeune garçon: ''- Devant toi se trouve ce que tu cherches, mais pour l’obtenir tu perdras quelque chose d’essentiel.'' Sora et ses compagnons suivirent l’homme en noir et finirent par arriver devant le Manoir Oblivion. Ils décidèrent alors de pénétrer dans le manoir, espérant y retrouver Riku et le Roi Mickey. Pourtant, alors qu’ils grimpaient les étages du manoir, ils commencèrent à perdre la mémoire. Sora et ses compagnons ne savaient pas que leurs souvenirs étaient manipulés par une mystérieuse Organisation. Les membres de l’Organisation utilisaient une dénommée Naminé pour arranger la mémoire de Sora. Ainsi, la jeune fille commençait à prendre la place de Kairi dans le cœur de Sora. À cause des conflits entre les membres de l’Organisation, Sora rencontra Riku maintes fois dans le Manoir Oblivion. La rencontre avec les membres de l'Organisation XIII Après avoir escaladé onze étages, Sora, Donald et Dingo finirent dans une copie de la Cité du Crépuscule, qui parut très familière au maître de la Keyblade, même s’il n’y était jamais allé. Le numéro IV de l’Organisation, Vexen, révéla à Sora que ce monde provenait de l’autre côté du cœur de Sora, mais avant d'avoir pu mieux s'exprimer, il fut éliminé par Axel. Axel trahit Marluxia, le seigneur du Manoir Oblivion, révélant que ce dernier complotait avec Larxene pour prendre le contrôle de l’Organisation. Profitant de la confiance des deux traîtres, Axel laissa Naminé s’enfuir, parler avec Sora et s’excuser. Ainsi, dans une réplique de l'Île du Destin, elle lui révéla qu'elle n'avait en fait jamais été présente dans ses souvenirs. Après être sorti de la copie de son île, Sora affronta Riku à nouveau et réussit à le défaire. Alors qu'il essayait d’aider Riku à se tenir débout, celui-ci l'attaqua et faillit le tuer, mais Naminé intervint et cassa sa mémoire, le laissant évanoui. Larxene vint affronter Sora, révélant que ce n’était qu'une réplique du vrai Riku, créée par Vexen. Avant qu’elle n’ait pu tuer le porteur de la Keyblade, Donald et Dingo vinrent en aide à ce dernier, et réussirent à l'éliminer. Sora pardonna Naminé pour ses méfaits. Elle promit de restaurer les souvenirs de Sora, Donald et Dingo une fois qu’ils auraient atteints le treizième étage, où attendait Marluxia. Axel tenta de l'éliminer lui-même, mais l'Assassin Sublime utilisa Naminé comme bouclier. Sora et ses compagnons intervinrent et défirent Axel. Quant à Marluxia, il prit la fuite. Lorsque Sora et ses compagnons réussirent à le retrouver, il ordonna à Naminé d'effacer la mémoire de Sora pour qu’il puisse le manipuler, mais elle refusa. Sora ordonna à Naminé d'exécuter l'ordre de Marluxia, pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal. Heureusement, Néo Riku arriva au treizième étage, interrompit la conversation et sauva Naminé. Après une série de batailles, Sora vainquit le seigneur du Manoir Oblivion. Après ça, Naminé entama la restauration des souvenirs de Sora, Donald et Dingo. Sora promit à Naminé qu’il n’allait pas totalement la perdre, même s’il l’oubliait. ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' thumb|Xion se transformant en Sora pour la première fois lors d'un cauchemar. Durant pratiquement toute la totalité de l'histoire, Roxas voyage de monde en monde, et parmi eux, ceux qu'a visité Sora, tel que le Colisée de l'Olympe ou le Pays des Merveilles. Plusieurs fois, le Numéro XIII exécuta les mêmes mouvements que son être originel. Il est même arrivé à Roxas de s'évanouir lorsque Naminé dut commencer à reconstruire la mémoire de Sora. Bien que Sora dorme pendant la quasi-totalité du jeu, il est au centre de l'intrigue, de part son lien avec Roxas et Xion, et le fait que ces derniers soient nécessaires à son réveil. Toutefois, lorsque la Clé du Destin se trouve sur l'île natale de Sora, et que Zexion parle avec Riku, sa mémoire devient confuse et Roxas se transforme en Xion, puis en Riku, et enfin en Sora. Vers la fin du jeu, Xion commence peu à peu à perdre le "visage ressemblant à celui de Kairi" pour Roxas ou le "visage ressemblant à celui de Naminé" pour Axel et commence à prendre celui de Sora, voire, commence à prendre son entière identité. En effet, avant que Roxas ne la combatte, Xion soulève sa capuche et la tête de Sora fait face au Numéro XIII. Elle réintègrera finalement son vrai soi après le combat épique contre la Clé du Destin. Lors de la bataille à Illusiopolis, où se combattent Roxas et Riku, ce dernier appelle le Numéro XIII "Sora" pour voir comment il réagirait. Roxas commença alors à s'énerver, mais en ayant exactement la même expression que son être d'origine. Riku confirma alors ce que disait DiZ : Roxas était bel et bien le Simili de Sora. Mais la Clé du Destin répliqua et le garçon aux cheveux gris fut obligé d'utiliser le pouvoir des Ténèbres dans son cœur pour stopper Roxas. Lorsque DiZ réapparut, Riku, sous la forme d'Ansem, l'informa que Roxas pouvait sentir Sora. Mais Ansem le Sage, avec la haine qu'il avait envers les Simili, nia catégoriquement cette réalité, affirmant qu'un Simili ne pouvait rien ressentir. Riku termina alors son dialogue par "S'il avait rencontré Sora, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes". Et bien que Roxas soit évanoui, la voix de Xion retentit dans sa tête, disant qu'elle était issue de Sora et de Roxas, et que les souvenirs qui étaient en Sora ne disparaîtraient jamais. Lorsqu'enfin, la Clé du Destin se réveilla dans la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle, il se rendit compte qu'il avait, une fois de plus, rêvé de Sora. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Une nouvelle quête Un an plus tard, Sora, Donald et Dingo se réveillèrent à la Cité du Crépuscule, leurs anciens souvenirs restaurés. Ils voyagèrent de mondes en mondes, toujours à la recherche de Riku et du Roi Mickey. Ils continuèrent à se battre contre les Sans-cœur, ainsi que les Simili, dirigés par les membres de l'Organisation XIII. Peu après leur départ de la Cité du Crépuscule, Sora et ses compagnons arrivèrent à une étrange tour. Là-bas, ils obtinrent des renseignements sur leur périple de Yen Sid, sorcier et mentor du Roi Mickey. Sora obtint également de nouveaux vêtements des Trois Bonnes Fées après que le sorcier ait jugé les anciens trop petits. Avec ces vêtements, il reçut de nouvelles formes et pouvoirs. Selon Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle, le pouvoir de ces vêtements venait du cœur de Sora, qui est lié avec ses amis, surtout Donald et Dingo. Exprimant sa détermination de retourner avec Riku sur l’Île du Destin où attendait Kairi, il partit de la Tour et commença sa quête. Lui et ses deux fidèles compagnons Donald et Dingo partirent donc visiter plusieurs mondes, dont certains déjà vus (comme la Ville d'Halloween). Dans plusieurs mondes, Sora croisa plusieurs membres de l'Organisation, comme Demyx au Colisée de l'Olympe, Xaldin au Château de la Bête, Xigbar à la Terre des Dragons et Luxord à Port Royal. Il retrouva ses anciens amis (comme Hercule, Winnie ou Simba), et en rencontra de nouveaux (comme Mulan, Big Ben ou Jack Sparrow). Ses anciens amis, comme Aladdin, étaient sûrs qu'il allait retrouver son meilleur ami Riku. Ce qui redonna un peu plus de confiance au maître de la Keyblade. Les choses devinrent de plus en plus compliquées, alors que Kairi fut kidnappée par Axel. Pat, qui travaillait pour Maléfique (qui a été ressuscitée), arpenta les mondes afin de causer du trouble, et l’Organisation XIII continua de commander des légions de Sans-cœur et Simili. Quant au Roi Mickey, quand il fut enfin retrouvé, il refusa de donner des renseignements sur Riku. De plus, Sora ne comprit pas pourquoi les membres de l’Organisation l’appelaient « Roxas » même après qu'il ait clairement expliqué que son nom est Sora. L’ultime Bataille thumb|right|Sora et son Simili, Roxas.|180px Avec l’aide de Hayner, Pence, Olette et Axel, Sora et ses compagnons trouvèrent enfin la voie vers Illusiopolis (après qu'Axel leur eut ouvert un passage). Là, ils trouvèrent la forteresse de l’Organisation XIII, ainsi qu’une copie de Kingdom Hearts, créée à partir des cœurs récupérés des Sans-cœur. Néanmoins, lorsque Sora et sa bande arrivèrent devant la Tour du Souvenir, Sora fut séparé de ses amis par deux Samouraïs, et un membre de l’Organisation – Roxas – l’affronta. Après un combat intense, Roxas dévoila enfin son identité. Ayant vu que son double, Sora, avait éliminé de nombreux Simili avec Axel, et après avoir témoigné la mort de ce dernier, Roxas lui dit, ''- Tu es un bon double. thumb|Kairi et Sora à l'Illusiocitadelle.|180px|left Peu après, Sora, Donald, Dingo et le Roi avancèrent et firent un raid sur la forteresse de l’Organisation. Là, ils retrouvèrent Kairi, ainsi que Riku (qui avait pris l’apparence d'Ansem, le chercheur des Ténèbres), et la raison derrière le silence du Roi fut enfin expliquée. Sora et ses amis rencontrèrent Ansem le Sage, qui était en train d'encoder Kingdom Hearts sous forme de données à la Passerelle du Néant. Malheureusement, Kingdom Hearts était trop puissant pour le dispositif d’Ansem le Sage, et la machine explosa, propulsant Ansem à la Marge noire, et rendant son apparence d'origine à Riku. Alors que Xemnas fusse entré dans Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Riku et le Roi Mickey déverrouillèrent la porte vers le cœur de tous les mondes. Sora et ses compagnons entrèrent ensemble, mais Kairi et le Roi furent séparés d’eux. Sora et Riku se battirent contre Xemnas, et réussirent à le défaire après une série de batailles. Trouvant son chemin dans le Domaine du Néant, Sora aida Riku, blessé par une attaque de Xemnas. Les deux finirent sur la Marge noire. Là, ils parlèrent de leur amitié et de leurs aventures, et Riku lui dit, '''- Si le monde est fait d’ombre et de lumière, nous serons les ténèbres.''' Le Domaine de la Lumière était enfin en sécurité. La réunion thumb|Riku, Sora et Kairi lisant la lettre du Roi. Alors que Sora et Riku étaient encore sur la Plage des Ténèbres, la bouteille avec le message de Kairi arriva à terre. Riku ramassa le message et le donna à Sora après l’avoir lu. Quand Sora fut en train de lire le message, la Porte de la Lumière s'ouvrit, et Sora et Riku l’utilisèrent pour revenir sur leur île. Réuni avec ses amis, Sora rendit son porte-bonheur à Kairi. Peu après, le jeune garçon demanda à Riku ce que c’était, la Porte de la Lumière. Riku dit simplement que c’était le cœur de Sora qui avait ouvert la voie vers la lumière. Kairi arriva avec un message du Roi Mickey, et elle le lit avec Sora et Riku. ''Kingdom Hearts: coded *''Voir aussi : Digital-Sora'' thumb|left|200px|Digital-Sora apparaissant dans les Îles du Destin. Un Sora virtuel, créé par le Roi Mickey à partir des données du Journal de Jiminy, partit résoudre les mystères d'un message apparaissant dans le journal : "Leurs tourments s'apaiseront lorsque vous reviendrez." Cette réplique de Sora fut créée pour détruire les « bugs » dans le journal. Digital-Sora affronta par la suite la source des bugs du journal : lui-même dans sa forme de Sans-cœur. Il permit ainsi aux autres de quitter le monde virtuel en échange de sa mémoire. Mais les bugs se concentraient dans un monde inconnu du journal : le Manoir Oblivion. En compagnie de Mickey, Digital-Sora partit voir la réplique virtuelle de Naminé qui lui expliqua que la source des bugs venait de souvenirs extérieurs à Sora qui s'étaient glissés en lui. Lorsque Naminé avait recréé les souvenirs de Sora, ces souvenirs avaient empêché le journal de se reformer. En acceptant la douleur qu'ils provoqueraient, le Sora virtuel s'empara de ces souvenirs et comprit qu'il devait aider ces personnes auxquelles il était lié : Roxas, Xion, Axel, Naminé, Terra, Ventus et Aqua. Digital-Sora promit de raconter au véritable Sora ce qu'il avait vu. Dans la fin secrète de Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded, Mickey alla voir le vénérable Yen Sid et lui annonça avoir retrouvé le cœur de Ventus. Yen Sid répondit que depuis la mort d'Ansem et de Xemnas, le véritable Xehanort était revenu à la vie. Il envoya donc Mickey chercher Sora et Riku. Le véritable Sora n'apparut que dans la dernière scène, où il reçut la lettre du Roi Mickey. Le Roi lui annonça qu'il devait partir pour une autre quête : Sauver ceux qui lui étaient connectés, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Naminé, Terra, Aqua ainsi que Ventus. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' thumb|Sora et Riku écoutant les conseils de Yen Sid pour leurs Examen du Symbole de Maîtrise. Yen Sid souhaite faire passer l'Examen du Symbole de Maîtrise à Sora et Riku. Lorsqu'ils apprennent qu'ils doivent passer l'Examen, Sora dit qu'il n'en a pas besoin, mais Riku ayant été submergé par les ténèbres auparavant, il n'a pas confiance en lui-même. Sora et Riku le passeront en même temps. De plus, Yen Sid déclare que leur maniement de la Keyblade devra être repris à zéro. Pour cela, Yen Sid envoie les deux héros dans le Monde du Sommeil, où ils devront réveiller les mondes endormis. Durant leurs aventures, Sora et Riku rencontreront de nouveaux ennemis, et de nouveaux alliés, appelés Dream Eaters. Vers la fin du jeu, à Illusiopolis, l'Inconnu apparaît dans l'un des tirs de Braig et plonge Sora dans un profond sommeil où il lui montrera et commentera différentes scènes. La première, aux Îles du Destin, montre Maître Xehanort contemplant la mer comme dans une scène de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep et parlant au même individu encapuchonné que Sora dans le début de Kingdom Hearts. La deuxième, toujours aux Îles du Destin, montre Sora entrer dans la grotte de son île pendant la tempête qui détruisit celle-ci puis montre Kairi disparaître de la même manière que dans le premier jeu. La dernière montre l'arrivée de Mickey dans la Ville de Traverse précédant celle de Sora, Donald et Dingo avant qu'ils ne se connaissent. Après ces scènes, l'Inconnu disparut. Il revint après la victoire de Sora contre Xemnas où il l'endormit de nouveau et l'emmena dans la Salle du Conseil de l'Illusiocitadelle. Là, Riku arriva pour délivrer Sora mais l'Inconnu le repoussa. Apparu alors la "vraie" Organisation XIII, qui selon l'Inconnu est composée de treize formes de Xehanort, et, sur le siège le plus haut, apparut Maître Xehanort en train de se reformer. Mickey intervint et attaqua l'Inconnu mais ce dernier le repoussa, invoqua sa Keyblade, puis attaqua Riku. A la fin du combat, Lea, Donald et Dingo apparurent pour sauver Sora, ce qui fit fuir l'Inconnu ainsi que le reste de la nouvelle Organisation. Afin de sauver son ami, Riku se rendit dans le monde intérieur de Sora et dût affronter son ami corrompu par les cauchemars. A la fin du jeu, après le combat contre l'Inconnu, Yen Sid annonce que seul Riku a su montrer le Symbole de Maîtrise. Sora, déçu, félicita néanmoins Riku. Personnalité Sora est très courageux, prêt à se sacrifier pour ses amis, comme en se poignardant avec la Keyblade des cœurs pour libérer celui de Kairi. Il est très loyal envers eux, et est assez protecteur envers Kairi. Il est optimiste et cherche toujours à voir le bon côté des choses. Sora prend toujours un air confiant et déterminé afin de rassurer ses amis lorsque la situation ne va pas. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Sora est en rivalité avec son meilleur ami Riku, voulant le battre à la course et obtenir plus d'attention et d'affection de la part de Kairi. Sora pardonne aussi facilement aux autres, même à ses ennemis jurés, et est très compréhensif. Il a par exemple remercié Ansem d'avoir sauvé Kairi malgré tout le mal qu'il leur avait causé auparavant, ignorant que Riku avait en fait l'apparence du Sans-cœur. Il n'en a également pas voulu à Naminé d'avoir falsifié ses souvenirs, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il essaya même de comprendre Xemnas (avec qui il venait juste de se battre), lui expliquant qu'un cœur ne regorgeait pas uniquement de la colère ou de la haine. Bien qu'il soit loin d'être stupide, il est parfois crédule, s'étant fait berner par Mulan qui s'était déguisé en homme. Il est aussi plutôt colérique et impulsif, comme lorsque Sora a abandonné Donald et Dingo dans le Manoir Oblivion, ces derniers ayant douté de ses souvenirs à propos de Naminé. Néanmoins, il possède toujours un sens aigu de la justice, voulant par exemple prouver l'innocence d'Alice à tout prix au Pays des Merveilles. Il semble également ne pas accorder d'importance à l'autorité, saluant par exemple Yen Sid d'un simple "Salut !", ce qui lui valut une réprimande de la part de Donald. Il avait aussi pris le Roi Mickey par le bras, ceci afin de lui montrer le portrait de Xehanort dans le bureau d'Ansem le Sage. Coopération Trinité Cette coopération a la particularité de pouvoir s'activer à l'aide de Donald et Dingo mais aussi seul. Bien entendu, sa puissance se verra décuplée en compagnie des deux compagnons de Sora. Trinité s'obtient après avoir battu Pat Hibulaire dans le Colisée de l'Olympe. Lorsqu'elle est activé, tous les MP sont consommés et le menu de combat disparaît au profit d'un tableau où quatre actions sont disponibles: *Enchaînement : lorsqu'il est seul, Sora attaque jusqu'à neuf fois. Seule cette action sera disponible. Si Donald et Dingo sont à ses côtés, cette action permet d'augmenter le nombre d'attaques de la technique Combo. *Ultima : augmente le nombre d'attaque de la technique Combo *Défouloir : même effet *Combo : le nombre d'attaque de cette technique se fait en fonction de l'activation des trois précédentes. Elle consiste à attirer les ennemis à proximité autour des trois compagnons avant de lancer de nombreuses attaques. Il n'est possible d'exécuter chacune de ces actions qu'une seule fois. Lorsqu'une est activée, elle est automatiquement remplacée par la commande Combo qui met fin à la coopération. Il est donc nécessaire d'appuyer qu'une seule fois sur une touche avant de passer à la suivante. Citations *''"Cette énorme chose noire m'a englouti ! Je ne pouvais plus respirer, je..."'' *''"Mon cœur restera auprès de mes amis. Il ne mourra jamais !"'' *''"Tu as tort ! Le monde de Kingdom Hearts est fait de... Lumière !"'' *''"Les fragments d'un rêve qui ressemblent à un souvenir lointain. Un souvenir éloigné semblable aux brides d'un rêve. Je veux rassembler ces fragments. Les tiens et les miens."'' Apparence dans chaque jeu Image:Sora Jeune.PNG|''Kingdom Hearts'' Birth by Sleep Image:Sorakh1.png|''Kingdom Hearts'' Chain of Memories Days coded Dream Drop Distance Image:Sorakh2.png|''Kingdom Hearts II'' Birth by Sleep Dream Drop Distance 161px-Sora_(Scan)_KH3D.png|Dream Drop Distance'' Formes Image:Sora (Vampire).jpg|Vampire Image:Sora (atlantica).jpg|Homme-poisson Image:Sora (Rétro).jpg|Rétro Image:Sora (Lionceau).jpg|Lionceau Image:Sora (Donnée).jpg|Donnée (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Ombre1.jpg|Sans-cœur Image:KH2-SantaSora.jpg|Père Noël (II: Final Mix+) Image:Card_Form.png|Carte Image:Dice_form_KH2.png|Dé Image:249px-Sora_The_Grid_KH_DDD.png|Donnée (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance) Fusions Image:Sora (Vaillance).jpg|Forme Vaillance Image:Sora (Sagesse).jpg|Forme Sagesse Image:Sora (Maîtrise).jpg|Forme Maîtrise Image:SoraFinalForm.jpg|Forme Suprême Image:AntiForm.jpg|Non-forme Image:LimitForm.jpg|Limit Form Galerie ChRoyale.png|La Chaine Royale, la première Keyblade de Sora Image:SoraAwakening.png|Le Palier de Sora dans Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Image:Sora'sAwakening.png|Le Palier de Sora dans Kingdom Hearts II Détails supplémentaires thumb|Ancien design de Sora où il était destiné à ressembler à un lion.|220px *À l'origine, le héros de la série Kingdom Hearts devait n'être autre que Mickey. Square Enix réclamant un héros humain, Sora prit le rôle. On remarquera toutefois une ressemblance entre sa première tenue et le costume habituel de Mickey, par la présence d'un pantalon rouge, de gants blancs et de grosses chaussures jaunes. *Quand il a été décidé que le héros de Kingdom Hearts ne serait pas Mickey, Sora dans ses premiers designs ressemblait à un lion anthropomorphe, le rendant alors plus proche des personnages Disney, avec ses griffes, son corps poilu et sa longue queue. Son arme pouvait alors être assimilée à une tronçonneuse plutôt qu'à une clef. *Bien que Sora soit le héros de la série, son thème musical éponyme n'apparaît, pour l'instant, que dans Kingdom Hearts II. Il est cependant présent dans le thème de Ventus, ainsi que les thèmes de combat contre Vanitas (Enter the Darkness et Unbreakable Chains) dans Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, étant donné que ces deux personnages ont un lien direct avec le porteur de la Keyblade. *Dans le [[Kingdom Hearts (Manga)|premier manga de Kingdom Hearts]], Kairi fut retrouvée endormie sur la plage par Sora. Mais dans le jeu vidéo, on apprend que le maître de la Keyblade ne connaissait pas encore la jeune fille. En effet, lorsque Sora arrive dans Monstro et rêve de lui et de Riku lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, ce dernier remarqua que Sora n'était pas au courant de l'arrivée de Kairi. *Dans toute la série, Sora n'appelle le Roi Mickey que par "Majesté" ou un synonyme. Seule sa version digitale (dans coded) appelle le Roi par son prénom. Voir aussi en:Sora es:Sora de:Sora ja:ソラ Catégorie:Personnages Originaux Catégorie:Personnages Kingdom Hearts Catégorie:Personnages Chain of Memories Catégorie:Personnages Kingdom Hearts II Catégorie:Personnages Coded Catégorie:Personnages Birth by Sleep Catégorie:Porteurs de la Keyblade Catégorie:Articles sélectionnés Catégorie:Personnages 358/2 Days Catégorie:Manoir Oblivion Catégorie:Personnages Dream Drop Distance Catégorie:Île du Destin